


Your Purity

by whtpluto



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Assasins, Emo bottoms, I mean it, M/M, Multi, Spy Iwaizumi, Spy shirabu, all of them have shit ass mental stability, buff tops, don’t know yet - Freeform, shirabu’s shit ass mental stability, spy AU, spy Akaashi, spy bokuto, spy kenma, spy kuroo, spy oikawa, spy semi, they be killin people fr, they might fuck later, theyre kinda twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtpluto/pseuds/whtpluto
Summary: Shirabu. Akaashi. Oikawa. Kenma.They live in a world of fear, of gifts, of drugs, of murder, of insanity. Is it really their fault they’re so fucked up. No matter how fucked they are though, they are still P.U.R.E.Semi. Bokuto. Iwaizumi. Kuroo.If they knew life was gonna fuck them this bad they probably would’ve prepared. Even if their doing good, they’re still the dirty ones. Right?They’re just trying their best to help.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Your Purity

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, each ship will have a chapter.
> 
> It goes:
> 
> Semishira
> 
> Kuroken
> 
> Iwaoi 
> 
> Bokuaka
> 
> I hope you enjoy

So the first few chapter will be explanation stuff and character info

Explanation: 20% of the world has powers called gifts. These powers are often kept hidden. People with gifts are looked down upon in society. Violence against the gifted is common. While their are people fighting against the gifted thief are also people fighting with them.

Ranks:

Gifts are ranked by power, their are three levels. Level 3 being the strongest. (Gifts if weak levels can still be very beneficial)

Level 1: Usually harmless or gifts not meant for fighting.

Level 2:These gifts are usually gifts that can be used for offensive purposes. Mutant type gifts.

Level 3:These gifts can be extremely dangerous. Gifts having to do with manipulation of something.

Groups:

P.U.R.E. Is a vigilante organization that does good but also does bad. Known for drugging their agents and using steroids. Also their incredibly harsh methods and a “whatever it takes” morality.

Liberty Is another vigilante group based off of a “no one left behind” morality. They save and rescue other gifted while also doing good.

Red Vector Yet to be mentioned

AGC Yet to be mentioned

The characters will be next

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at writing, but I hope it was still fun, and don’t hesitate to give me tips(please!!)


End file.
